


Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux thinks about Kylo, thinks about how infuriating he is, thinks about having him submit.</p><p>He thinks of many things, but Hux had never thought that Kylo was capable of being killed until he sees him sprawled out in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in ages, so I apologise as I'm rather rusty! I hope you can enjoy nonetheless :)

When Hux finds Kylo he's laid out in the snow, limbs splayed out uncomfortably and black curls dampened with the sweat of battle and pain. His many wounds leak blood out all around, staining and melting away at the fresh layer of white beneath him. There's a great gash across his face, ripe and wretched and raw. Hux knows it's going to decorate Kylo's face for life once it forms a scar, and he can't help but think Kylo will both loath and love it.

 

“Pathetic.” Hux mumbles. Kylo failed in his mission and now here Hux is, ordered by Snoke to retrieve the oh-so-precious knight before he's blown to bits. Hardly the magnificent force-wielder Kylo thought himself to be.

 

Hux drops down into a crouch to examine the damage inflicted in greater detail. He's not entirely sure why he's interested – Hux isn't one to see action on the front line; the smell of death and the filth battles produce are far from delightful to him. Oh yes, he enjoys making others suffer. He enjoys blowing up entire planets and subsequently ending all life upon them. He enjoys the authority he has over others and how they salute or bow to him like submissive little animals. But he much prefers to do that from the adequate comfort of the _finalizer_ , where he can command mass murder and not have to endure a single drop of blood on his impeccable uniform. _That_ is power.

 

When Hux's gaze reaches Kylo's face he finds his own expression softening before he knows it. He's seen the knight's face before, and it isn't as if they were mere glimpses, either. But when Hux is forced to stare at the ridiculous metal contraption Kylo insists on wearing, those moments of bare-faced interaction are remembered as being all too fleeting. Indeed, Hux has seen anger and loathing and agony in Kylo's eyes; he's seen utter sadness and fear in his features. But it is only now that Hux sees Kylo calm and weak, those telling eyes closed. His pale skin seems quite comparable to the snow now that his energy is drained, soft and delicate in contrast to the stark red ripping along his face. Hux carefully reaches out, runs a gloved finger just beside where the cut travels, and then continues until he gently places his palm on Kylo's chest. In this moment Hux truly realises the fragility of Kylo; in his shallow breaths and his torn body, it is clear that he is merely a human, just like the rest of them.

 

 _Human_ , Hux thinks, and he considers that Kylo could easily have died before Hux reached him. He finds himself awash with something he never thought he would feel when thinking of the knight – _relief._

 

Sometime while Hux is staring down at him Kylo awakens just enough to raise his arm slightly. The movement almost makes Hux jump, but instead he manages an only slightly surprised eyebrow raise as he meets Kylo's weak glance. The dark-haired man opens his mouth as if to speak, but no words form. After only a few moments his arm goes limp and his eyes flutter shut again, though they have spoken enough for him. It was there, shining in the deep brown: _relief._

 

Hux considers picking Kylo up himself then, but soon remembers that he'd rather not dirty his uniform in a moment of nonsensical emotion. He calls for some stormtroopers searching in the forests nearby and leaves the heaving to them.

 

 

 

– – –

 

 

 

_Relief._

 

It is exactly that feeling that has Hux thinking hard in his quarters that night. He saw to it that Kylo was treated immediately in the medical ward – as he walked away Hux glanced over his shoulder to see at least six medical droids surrounding Kylo's sleeping body.

 

It occurs to Hux that he had actually never considered that Kylo could die. Being treated like a treasured weapon by Snoke, hiding beneath all those thick robes and that mask, and having the force on his side...it all makes Kylo seem somewhat invincible. Of course he acts like a child – Hux lets out a frustrated sigh as he recalls – and he throws tantrums like a petulant toddler with anger issues, but somehow Hux has simply never considered that he might be destroyed. And, more importantly, Hux never considered that he might feel something if Kylo were to go. Yes, he may well curse the damned man to death when yet another console is damaged in a fit of rage, but Hux knows that onboard the ship Kylo is untouchable.

 

Oh, how that infuriates Hux. He wants nothing more than to have Kylo submit to him and let Hux do as he wishes to whatever lies beneath those robes. These thoughts have plagued Hux since not long after they met. In the dark of his room at night he sometimes thinks about having Kylo beneath him, writhing and begging and at long last receiving the sort of treatment he deserves for his behaviour. This fantasy is quite the exception for Hux; he often tells himself that he would only dirty himself for this act – it is quite the necessary act, as Kylo needs to be tamed.

 

But perhaps there is something else there, deep rooted within Hux's mind. Something that pushed its way to the forefront when he saw Kylo battle-worn in the snow. Does he...care, somehow? Hux feels a little sick with the thought, and he immediately shakes his head.

 

 

 

 

– – –

 

 

 

A week goes by in which Hux visits Kylo in the medical ward, but only after checking he is asleep first. He can't seem to bring himself to actually _speak_ to Kylo yet. His visits consist of a quick status update followed by a short walk around the knight's sleeping body before Hux goes on his way.

 

 

 

– – –

 

 

 

A few days later Hux is informed that he has someone wishing to enter his room. He calls for the video link to find that Kylo is standing there, mask back on and robes covering his bandaged wounds.

 

“Come in,” He says, leaning back in his chair. He had hoped to get some reports done, but he supposes a conversation with Kylo is long overdue.

 

Kylo steps in as soon as the doors part open, and the moment they close behind him his helmet is off, discarded on the floor. From across the room Hux can see that his facial scar is half scabbed and half healed; a mixture of deep red and new pinky flesh.

 

“I see you can walk again,” Hux motions to the edge of the bed, allowing Kylo to sit – although he is on his way there anyway, “Your injuries looked quite bad before.”

 

There's a moment of silence as Kylo slowly sits down. He winces slightly and places a palm to his side before he sucks in a deep breath, looks straight at Hux. “You were there that night...I think.”

 

“Yes. Snoke sent me to retrieve you after your failure.”

 

Kylo looks only mildly irritated by that. “You touched my face. Everything was hurting, but that was gentle.”

 

Hux frowns, feeling rather embarrassed that his careful actions had not gone unnoticed. “What are you trying to get at? I was merely assessing the damage. I was surprised someone blessed with the force could actually get themselves so torn apart.”

 

At this Kylo raises himself up from the bed and scowls. “That girl is strong!” He hisses, “And at least I didn't let the starkiller base get destroyed!”

 

“Perhaps I should have left you there to be destroyed with it,” Hux seethed back, “ _You_ are the one who can use the force here. _You_ are the one who Snoke sees potential in. Stop acting like a child and realise that you need to train more. If you die then it won't be good for any of us.”

 

Right on cue, Hux feels his throat tighten and then his body leaves the chair. Below him Kylo stands with an arm outstretched, his expression for once quite unreadable. Hux chokes and gasps for air, waiting for the inevitable moment that Kylo will release his grip. It comes sooner than he expects – he drops down haphazardly into his chair, hair slightly dishevelled and face red.

 

“Do you hate me, Hux?” Kylo demands.

 

“I think you are a childish, petulant individual who has no control over his powers.”

 

“But do you _hate_ me?”

 

Hux's brows rise and then form a frown when he realises his vague answer had not been accepted. “No,” He admits heavily, “I do not quite hate you.” He considers avoiding Kylo's gaze, but quickly realises that would be weak. He instead sits up straight and looks at the dark-haired man with great dignity, only to be shaken by the expression on Kylo's face. It's there again, just like when Hux had gone to rescue him from his snowy grave. Those two dark eyes stare back at him, somehow hopeful and full of relief.

 

 

 

 

 

The topic of conversation quickly moves away from anything potentially emotional, guided by Hux, and so they spend a while discussing their next steps and Kylo's training. But there is something lingering in the air, something waiting to burst into fruition. Hux ignores it and hopes it will pass.

 

“How long will your training last?”

 

“A while,” Kylo shrugs, “However long it takes.”

 

Hux looks deeply unimpressed by the lack of timelines. “An estimate, perhaps?”

 

“It doesn't matter. It'll take however long it needs to take.”

 

“Fine. As long as you come back better prepared for battle I suppose the duration is irrelevant. I don't want to have to find you like that again. You need to be able to look after yourself.”

 

Kylo tenses up, looks angry again. “Don't talk to me like that – you're not my master.”

 

Hux considers Kylo with greater interest as soon as the words fall from his lips. He crosses one leg over the other and tries his damned hardest not to let his expression show his thoughts: _I want to be, I ought to be._ But he can't hide the darkening of his eyes, nor can he keep himself from intently watching for Kylo's next move. The dark-haired male looks surprisingly expectant, his hands forming fists in the edge of the duvet and his expression losing its anger rapidly. He looks almost...imploring? Whatever it is, Hux decides he can risk sharing his thoughts just this once, especially given Kylo hasn't attempted to strangle him again yet.

 

“I know I'm not,” He speaks plainly, and then cocks his head to the side slightly, “Shame, really. Wouldn't it be nice?”

 

When Kylo bursts up from the bed Hux readies himself for some sort of force-fueled punishment. But Kylo doesn't extend his arm. He moves forward at great speed and suddenly he's straddling Hux in his chair, both hands clamped on either side of the smaller male's jaw. Their lips meet forcefully, and it is only when Kylo lets out a desperate noise that Hux realises this is _really happening_. He reaches around to grab a fistful of dark hair and pulls just enough for their lips to part, his light green eyes boring into blackness. He doesn't say anything – just looks, looks, looks, until he loosens his grip on Kylo just enough for the kiss to resume. He lets Kylo move his lips sloppily and he finds it rather endearing, really, that this overgrown child would be inexperienced. He takes control of the kiss, biting on Kylo's lower lip to extract a throaty moan. His gloved hands move down to the dark robes, careful not to brush over any bandages as he attempts to find a way to remove them. It's seemingly impossible though – he grunts in displeasure, yanking at the collar to make sure his frustrations are recognised.

 

Kylo breaks away with a remarkably bashful smile that has Hux both irritated and intrigued. “I'll do it,” He says, removing the robes with great ease, “They're kind of hard to...probably only I can...”

 

“I don't make the same mistakes twice,” Hux immediately closes in on Kylo's now-exposed neck, his breath hot and tickling, “Next time I'll do it - ” He sucks at the flesh, “ - I'll do it unless I say otherwise.”

 

Kylo lets his head loll back, one hand in Hux's hair and the other on one of his broad, still jacketed shoulders. “What would you say?” He breathes.

 

At this Hux smirks. He sits back and unbuttons his jacket, revealing a tight black shirt underneath. Kylo at once makes to push the shirt up along Hux's torso, but a firm hand comes around his wrist to still him. Another hand reaches down to cup at the heat between Kylo's legs, squeezing just enough to elicit a desperate noise.

 

“I would _command_ you to remove your clothes for me.”

 

Hux swears he sees Kylo shudder then – the sight nearly makes himself shudder with the sheer delight of what he's achieving. The taller male licks his reddened lips and peers down to where Hux's hand remains firmly in place, hardening him all the more.

 

“Are you commanding me now to remove them?”

 

Hux likes that. He gives a curt nod and removes his hands, clasping them together as he watches Kylo struggle out of the remainder of his clothes. He's hardly graceful – more like a large, gangly buffoon – but when all of the wretched black clothes hit the floor and Kylo returns to him in only his skin and bandages Hux is hit with a _feeling_ again.

 

He's so _pale,_ so _white_ , with long, lean limbs and a solid torso soon to be scarred in multiple places. His long black curls fall against broad shoulders – he is made of black and white, a beautiful balance for Hux to soak up. And there, just above Hux's thighs Kylo is straining, red and leaking. For a moment Hux internally laughs at the sheer thought of letting all this go to waste in the explosion. He leans forward again, pressing a kiss to each nipple while he traces a leather-clad hand along the underside of Kylo's length. The taller male shudders and bucks into his touch.

 

“Please...Hux...please!”

 

Hux supposes, after a while, he can indulge him. He wraps his hand around Kylo and pumps him until he's panting hard and fast. The green-eyed male rather enjoys how Kylo's damp chest heaves, how he grasps onto Hux's jodhpurs and bites down into his lower lip to keep his moans to a minimum. Curls stick to his face, across that slow-forming scar. For now at least, Kylo is all _his._

 

“I'm glad you didn't die,” Hux muses fondly, “I suppose.”

 

Kylo's eyes fly open at that to find Hux watching him with a most rare look of adoration. Then Hux smirks, gives one final flick of his thumb and Kylo's entire body quivers as he comes all over Hux's glove and undershirt. Hux glances down and is glad he unbuttoned his jacket.

 

 

 

It is quite understandable that Hux lets Kylo sleep in his bed with him afterwards. They aren't close, but close enough. Silence had fallen between them as soon as they climbed in, both thinking over what had just happened. It is Kylo who speaks first, back facing Hux and quite clearly clutching at the dark sheets.

 

“Do you think I'm weak?”

 

Hux lets out a long breath. He hadn't expected Kylo to have such an unsure side, but really it wasn't so much of surprise. “Why?”

 

“Because of that – because I let you...”

 

“You mean how you climbed on top of me at the mere mention of me being a master to you?”

 

A swallow. Hux takes that as a yes.

 

“As a matter of fact, until I had to go and find you that day I had never even thought about you being weak.”

 

He hears a sharp inhale of breath.

 

“And now...?” Kylo tries.

 

“And now I realise that you are _human,_ whether you like it or not. Anyway, submitting to me isn't weak – it's what I wanted and you didn't fail me. Seemed like you wanted it too...” Hux reaches out to stroke a now-bare hand up the back of Kylo's neck. The taller male rolls over, letting his cheek sink into Hux's palm.

 

“I was glad you came to get me,” He speaks softly, “Glad it was _you_.”

 

Hux wonders then how long there had been something – whatever it was – between them, locked up from each other in their own minds. How long at Kylo wished to be held as Hux wanted to hold? No matter, he thinks, the deed has been done now. No doubt this would occur again, and again, should he desire it. And desire it he did.

 

“Why me?”

 

“I don't know,” Kylo gives the smallest of smiles, “I just wanted to see you then.”

 

Hux can't help but return that minute smile, all too aware that he will likely be cursing Kylo again come morning. But for now, Hux just wants this.

 

 


End file.
